


Ringraziare sempre dopo un servizietto mattutino

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luce del sole fa apprezzare a Castiel la bellezza dei doni del creato. Soprattutto la bellezza del suo fidanzato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringraziare sempre dopo un servizietto mattutino

_Il mio nome sarà pronunciato tre volte._

Dean aveva dimenticato di chiudere le persiane la notte precedente. D'altronde poco importava, visto che Castiel non dormiva e che ci voleva piú di qualche raggio di sole per svegliare i fratelli Winchester dopo un caso risolto con successo. Castiel osservò lo spicchio di luce che illuminava la moquette della stanza, inspirò profondamente il profumo delle frittelle che si era sparso per i corridoi del motel, guardò Dean addormentato, sorrise e ringrazió per tutta la bellezza che lo circondava. - Oh, mio Dio.  
Esclamò Castiel, soddisfatto dalla contemplazione di una mattina che sembrava un'opera d'arte. Spostò dei vestiti di Sam e si sedette per versare il caffè che aveva preparato qualche minuto prima nella sua tazza e in quella di Dean. Un verso di Sam gli fece ricordare che anche lui avrebbe gradito un po' di caffè, quindi Castiel riempì la terza tazza. La lasció sul tavolo e, con in mano le tazze per lui e per Dean, si sedette sul letto dove il cacciatore dormiva serenamente. Si era girato diverse volte durante la notte, per questo aveva le lenzuola avvolte disordinatamente intorno al corpo. Castiel posò le tazze sul comodino, accarezzò il torace di Dean e poi infilò la mano sotto la maglietta del cacciatore, tenenendola ferma sul fianco e godendo del calore di quel corpo che lui aveva ricostruito e piú volte guarito. Castiel strinse il fianco di Dean non riuscendo a sopprimere un moto d'orgoglio e un filo di desiderio. Quando si chinò ed appoggió la testa su di lui, l'odore penetrante e il battito dell'uomo amplificarono le sue sensazioni e in un attimo ebbe la testa piena di Dean e svuotata da pudore e buon senso. Gli infilò la mano nei boxer, provocando la consueta erezione mattutina, che nei primi tempi osservava con distacco, poi gli provocava ilarità e recentemente gli faceva pensare a cose poco opportune per un angelo. Dean fece un verso di soddisfazione, ma continuò a dormire profondamente. Castiel lo accarezzò per qualche minuto, continuando a far gemere Dean e a fargli abbandonare progressivamente il regno di Morfeo. Quando ormai le mutande di Dean contenevano con difficoltà il suo pene, Castiel gliele abbassò e cominció a leccare lentamente partendo dalla base, senza fare pause per non dare tregua a Dean e per strapparlo al sonno il piú presto possibile. Castiel sapeva che Dean stava elaborando nel sogno quello che stava succedendo, ma non aveva il coraggio di sbirciare in che modo lo stesse facendo. Al pensiero che stesse sognando una ragazza e non lui fu preso da una punta di stizza che lo spinse ad aumentare il ritmo e poi ad infilarselo in bocca per cominciare a succhiarlo. A quel punto Dean si rese conto che non si trattava semplicemente di un sogno e si sveglió bruscamente, alzandosi nel letto.  
\- Oh, mio Dio, Cas...  
Castiel sorrise trionfante e continuò devotamente il suo lavoretto.  
\- Un giorno o l'altro mi farai morire.  
Niente di ciò che blaterava Dean avrebbe potuto distrarlo in quel momento. Era quasi arrivato alla fase critica. In pochi secondi avrebbe dovuto usare quel trucchetto che faceva impazzire Dean. E il pensiero di Dean contento e appagato faceva impazzire anche lui. Dunque imitò il movimento che aveva visto in un film e che aveva perfezionato e personalizzato con la pratica. Dean urlò per il piacere, si stese di nuovo e nel reclinarsi colpì la lampada a forma di carpa sul comodino e la fece cadere a terra, mandandola in frantumi. Contemporaneamente venne, eiaculando in parte sul viso di Castiel.

Sam si sveglió per il rumore di vetri infranti. Afferrò la pistola che aveva sotto al cuscino e la puntò verso la finestra. Nella direzione del suo sguardo peró capitarono anche Dean, con la bocca aperta e la faccia da cretino, e Castiel col viso sporco di sperma che ancora faceva le feste al membro del fratello.  
\- Oh, mio Dio, che schifo!  
Esclamò indignato, mentre si alzava dal letto e afferrava un paio di pantaloni. Li infilò velocemente e uscì dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Dopo qualche secondo rientrò coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio e afferrò la tazza di caffè che Castiel aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
\- Grazie Cas.  
Disse con tono risentito e lasció la stanza definitivamente.  
Castiel e Dean scoppiarono a ridere insieme. Dean prese il viso di Castie fra le mani e gli tolse lo sperma dalla guancia e dal mento. Si pulí le mani sulle lenzuola. Poi accarezzò il collo di Castiel e lo tirò a sè per baciarlo. - Lo so che vegli sul mio sonno. Peró puoi almeno spogliarti per la notte?  
Gli chiese Dean. Castiel scosse la testa. Dean sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo. Non aveva parole per esprimere a Cas i suoi sentimenti. Ma si sforzò per dirne almeno due. - Grazie, Cas.


End file.
